<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were 'Co-owners' by MissLiveByThePen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860990">And They Were 'Co-owners'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen'>MissLiveByThePen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyluxAdvent2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Mistletoe, Office Party, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Rival Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopheld Mitaka was planning the office Christmas party this year and he wasn't letting his bosses ruin it for him. </p><p>Kylux Advent 2020: Day 3: Mistletoe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyluxAdvent2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were 'Co-owners'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get out of my way!” Dopheld Mitaka had the single most important job in the entire office for the holiday season this year and that was to decorate for the annual First Order Enterprises Christmas party. They needed something fun and festive this year after old man Snoke croaked in his office leaving behind a nonsense will that promoted Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux to co-owners. They’d been enemies since the time Kylo Ren refused to hold the elevator for Hux and made the man late for a proposal with a highly respected client. It had escalated into petty arguments, physical altercations, and several attempts to have the other’s vehicles impounded. Why Snoke thought it a fantastic idea to name them as co-owners, he’ll never know. Maybe he’d hoped that his death would inspire some level of camaraderie?</p><p>Spoiler alert: it didn’t. </p><p>In fact, the two were just as vicious as ever and the office really was experiencing a drag in morale because of it. Even now as Dopheld bounced from cubicle to cubicle hanging up little plastic-green wreaths and ensuring all the Christmas lights were lit, he could hear the heated words coming from their shared section. </p><p>“What are they arguing about now? Are they always like this?” </p><p>Came the exasperated voice of the new hire. A fresh-out-of-college blond boy with the last name Thanisson that made himself far too over-eager to help out whenever he was ‘bored’. He’d learn very quickly that you never offered to ‘help’ Armitage Hux because then you’d end up with extra duties assigned to you. “You get used to it,” Dopheld reassured as he placed a tacky bright red Santa hat on top of the water cooler. </p><p>Thanisson didn’t seem so convinced, “they need to just get that sexual tension out. It would do everyone a world of good.”</p><p>Dopheld blinked in surprise as he cocked his ear towards the newcomer. Did he just hear right? “Sexual tension?” He repeated as the sound of Hux saying ‘going to cry to mummy about it’ was only drowned out with a ‘at least I know my mother’ from Ren. “I’m sorry, do you hear that?” The sounds of chairs getting pushed around and a desk screeching against the nice hardwood floor was enough to make the man hold his hands up in defeat. “That is not sexual tension. That’s hatred. No, that’s even worse than hated. I don’t even have a word to describe what that is in there.” </p><p>The young blond just shrugged as he went back to punching numbers into his computer, “I’m telling you. Get either of them drunk and they’ll fall right into bed together. It’ll solve all of our problems.” </p><p>Now, Dopheld Mitaka, sometimes personal assistant to Armitage Hux and sometimes data entry clerk, was not above wishing for a more peaceful workday. He would literally sell his soul to the devil for just one day where his bosses didn’t try to kill each other. He knew that no amount of alcohol would ever make those two fall into bed together. He scoffed at the very idea, “how would I even get them drunk? Hux doesn’t even go out unless he’s meeting a potential client.”</p><p>Thanisson turned in his chair to give Dopheld one of the most Cheshire cat-like grins he’d ever seen possible on a human. “Easy, ‘pheld, use what you’ve got.” He tapped the holly on his desk. “The Christmas party. A perfect excuse to liquor everyone up.”</p><p>While the idea did seem like a good one, Dopheld was far too much of a stickler for the rules to ever actually spike the punch. Of course there would be alcohol. Copious, copious amounts of alcohol, but he wasn’t going to potentially cause disaster because he spiked the non-alcoholic punch that wasn’t fair at all. He waved Thanisson off, “I’ll take your advice into consideration.” Thanisson would learn that, in the business world, that essentially meant fuck off. </p><p>By the time the night of the Christmas party arrived, Dopheld had done everything possible to make it as festive as possible. Christmas had thrown up everywhere. Lights and holly and alcohol galore was putting everyone in a relatively festive mood. So much so that during the middle of the party, their bosses joined each other in the middle of the room to thank everyone for their work for the year. Obviously, they were going to hand out Christmas bonuses, too. Dopheld hoped the one with his name on it included a little bit extra because of all his hard work. </p><p>Kylo didn’t do speeches, so it was Armitage that was thanking everyone and nudging his business partner with his elbow to hand out the envelopes. Except, the dark haired man wasn’t doing much moving. He seemed to be outright ignoring Armitage completely and staring up curiously at the light overhead. Knowing this was going to start another argument in the middle of his carefully planned party, Dopheld grabbed a shot to down quickly. He’d just upturned the glass whenever Kylo glanced back down to Armitage, grabbed him around the waist, and fucking kissed him in front of the entire office. </p><p>Granted, the entire office was in shock, except for Thanisson, who dog-whistled from the back of the room. What shocked them even more was that Armitage didn’t seem to be fighting it at all until he realized they were being watched. His eyes snapped open as he shoved Kylo away from him, cheeks flaming as he wiped his face off, mouthed a few symbols of nothing, and finally stomped towards his office. </p><p>Grinning wildly, Kylo handed out the slightly crunched envelops in rapid speed before smirking back up at the light. He grabbed a chair from the nearest desk and used it to climb up to remove a bit of greenery and holly with a delicate red ribbon attached to it. Kylo glanced back at it before making eye contact with him and winking. </p><p>Mistletoe.  </p><p>Someone had planted mistletoe in his party and his bosses were going to think it was him. Dopheld wanted to step forward to insist he hadn’t done it, but Kylo looked far too pleased with himself as he practically skipped towards the direction of his office, mistletoe in hand. </p><p>The party disintegrated into madness in the aftermath of that show. Alcohol flowed freely and loud, rambunctious music filled the top floor of their building. Dopheld was more than a little drunk by the end of it as he stumbled into the parking garage to grab his briefcase so his uber could pick him up. He’d wanted to forget the evening ever happened and hoped no one brought up the debacle ever again. </p><p>And if he saw a glimpse of red hair in the back glass of Kylo’s jostling car, that wasn’t his business at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>